


Burning Clean

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [27]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 29-1-19, Community: 31_days, Doffy does not approve, Gen, Gods AU, Rosi does what he wants to anyway, We were here & looked right into the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: The brothers have a slight disagreement about Rosi's new charge.





	Burning Clean

**Author's Note:**

> 29-1-19: We were here & looked right into the sun  
> Continuation of [The Love of Gods is Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197367)

“This will not end well for you.”

Doffy’s voice was bitter and unhappy as he looked at Rosi. His pink feathers fluffed as the man paced beside his brother. Rosi was calm, hand resting on the tiny boy that was curled up next to him. The god of strangers and sickness looked slightly distracted as he kept a spell of silence around the child. 

“Perhaps,” Rosi agreed. “But I can’t.... There’s something about him.” Something about the boy pulled at Rosi, and not just from the sickness that was ravaging the slim body. It was something new, and Rosi knew he couldn’t let the illness kill the child. 

There was a huff from Doffy. “Rosinante, you are of sickness, not healing. Curing someone isn’t in your powers. Not normally.” An agitated flip of a wing. “I don’t want you hurting yourself for some mortal.”

Rosi looked at his brother. Really looked at him, studying the man’s face. He smiled faintly at Doffy, because he realized his brother was worried for him. He spread his own wings, one reaching out and brushing against Doffy’s leg. “We are what we are, Doffy. You know that. Beings of our instincts. Mine say to cure him.” He carded his fingers through the dark hair.

Under his fingers, the boy stirred, then settled again. 

Grimacing, Doffy looked down at the boy, scowling at the white patches that decorated his skin. “I will be furious with both you and him if this causes you problems, Rosinante.”

But he did shift closer, leaning against Rosi’s shoulder. “Don’t damage yourself for this child. The gods who stray too far from their paths chance getting burned.”

“We live as we live,” Rosi said. The hand not on the boy reached over and wrapped around Doffy’s ankle. “Have some faith in me.” 

That got him a sigh, and Doffy’s hand resting on his hair. 

“Don’t make me burn the world in vengeance for you, Rosi. That’s all I ask.”

“It’ll be fine,” Rosi smiled, relaxing a bit. If Doffy was relaxed, it would make life much easier. And with two of them working on this, perhaps Rosi might be able to tease out why that boy called him so much.


End file.
